ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Into The Fire
Into The Fire 'is the sixth overall mission of The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Wars! and the second Rangers mission. Mission 'November 2nd, 2019 'Elevator to a Mine Shaft' 'First Lieutenant "Virus" Mercer' "Dammit, I can't believe he made me go on a mission on my birthday." Commander Hoodie says in disgust. "Happy birthday Smith." Soldier says as the elevator reaches a standby. "Hooah." I say. Hoodie looks over at me, "Really Virus?" "You bet'cha sir." I say The elevator door opens up slowly and we see about 100 soldiers standing there, waiting for us. "DROP THE GUNS!" One hollars out. TUN looks at Soldier, "Looks like we got caught mate." "Right-o." Soldier says as he drops his gun. We all drop our guns, and the Federation soldiers cuff us up. "Hoodie, where are they taking us?" I ask him as the the troops start to move us. Hoodie gives me a sour look, "I'm not to sur-." A trooper cuts him off, "We're gonna take you to see lord BondPedia Auschwitz." Hoodie thinks to himself, "Yes, this'll be the best birthday present ever. Wait... BondPedia has a last name?" "Happy sir? We get captured on your birthday." TUN remarks. I kick TUN, "Shut up." As we walk through the dark halls, we see people being tortured, a couple getting killed, a man strangled to death, people hung in horrible positions. "This... is horrible. I can't believe-." Soldier says before getting cut off. "SHUT UP AMERICAN! DO YOU WANT THAT HAPPEN TO YOU!?!" A Fed troop shouts out. Soldier remains silent. We get carried further until we get to Bond's room. We get pushed and stand infront of his desk one by one. "Well hello my friends... Welcome to hell, allow me to introduce myself. I am BondPedia Auschwitz." Hoodie gives a really angry face and Bond walks over to him. "Ah! Major Smith! How's your brother doing?! I hope he's doing well!" BondPedia laughs as loud as he can. I already know what he means, but TUN asks him. Hoodie looks over, "He killed my brother 8 years ago. He betrayed him, they were great allies, but one day, he stabbed him in the heart after a mission." Soldier asks, "Did he really!?!" Hoodie nods. "HAHA! Let Smith go trooper 568. He won't do anything." Bond says while laughing. Trooper 568 uncuffs Hoodie and the latter just stares at the ground. "I KNEW IT! YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Bondpedia turns around. "Cuff him up again." "Right sir." Trooper says. He walks up and tries to cuff Major Ray up when he knocks the trooper out! After so, he grabs Bond in the head! "Listen to me you bastard, we're getting out of here." Hoodie says. "You won't-" Bondpedia tries to say. "SHUT UP! UNCUFF THEM!" Hoodie shouts as Bondpedia uncuffs us. Bondpedia uncuffs Soldier, "Thanks sir. Didn't expect you to do that mate." "It was quite spontaneous sir." TUN says as he gets untied. Bond looks at me and says in Russian, "Mercer... Long time no see... comrade." "Dah." I say. He uncuffs me. Soldier looks at me, "You two know each other?" "Yes. Me and him, along with the commander's brother were apart of the same squadron, Saiya-jins I believe. Yes, Saiya-jins was the name. All three of us, we served together for at least five years. We went on several missions. We became... friends. I suppose." I explain and before Commander Smith cuts me off. "Another time Virus. We must get out." Hoodie says with his arm still around BondPedia's neck, "I'm holding this bastard hostage, we will use him to get out. Soldier, you know how to pilot a Little Bird right?" "Right-o" Soldier says. "Good, we will need a quick escape." Hoodie says. We move out of the room the army stops us. "This is Major Kertrov! You have five seconds to release Lord BondPedia!" Hoodie smiles as we all raise our hands up, "If you shoot, I will kill him. So escort us to the port and let us escape and your 'lord' BondPedia will live!" Kertrov looks stunned, "Well... We will. Just don't injure our lord!" "Fine." Hoodie says. We are escorted to the airport where we get in copter. I turn and notice the enemies have the guns pointed right at us. "Sir..." I say. "I know, Soldier, how much time?!" Hoodie asks. "One minute. Kill him." Soldier says. Hoodie laughs, "You read my mind. TUN, Virus prepare to kill the Federation troops." We both hop out and ready our guns. Hoodie shouts, "Hey you bastards! Look at this!" Everyone looks up as Commander Hoodie executes BondPedia!!!! We hear them shout No and start shooting at us and me and TUN return fire. We hide behind some walls and pop up occasionally. "IT'S READY! HOP ON!" Soldier shouts as loud as he can. I run to get on the chopper when I get shot in the knee! "VIRUS!" Hoodie jumps out of the helicopter and pulls me up while TUN protects me. I get boarded into the chopper and Soldier starts to take off!! "Mason! TUN's not here!" Hoodie shouts. Soldier gets panicked, "I didn't know! Help him up! I can't stop it though!" Hoodie reaches for TUN who denies it, "Sorry sir, Just get out, my time is up. Goodbye old friend." "BAKER!" I shout, "NO! GET IN HERE!" We just narrowly escape and for some odd reason, the mineshaft explodes. Hoodie looks sad, "We lost a good man today mates." We all remain silent. "I will put his name in the clocktower in the AM." Hoodie says he pushes BondPedia's lifeless body off the little bird. The mission ends withBondPedia landing right beside Tom "TUN" Baker's body.... MISSION COMPLETE!!! Category:Missions Category:The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Wars missions Category:Pages made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Wars Category:Rangers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories